


An Easy Silence

by flickawhip



Category: Heartbeat (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Jenny finally gets her girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Easy Silence

A moment alone was rare for Jenny and Tricia, and so they spent much of their time exchanging lingering glances and unspoken words. Jenny never says out loud that she loves Tricia, but then she doesn’t need to. It’s clear in the way she always seems to know when Tricia needs her, in the way her touch lingers at Tricia’s wrist, or in her hair. 

The times they do get peace, they are happiest alone. They still leave words unspoken, neither says how they feel, what they are thinking but they know that the other woman will understand anyway. Tricia always seems edgy, lately, and Jenny moves on mere instinct to settle beside her when she can, her fingers skimming over Tricia’s inner thigh when she rests her hand on Tricia’s leg, the two sharing silent looks. 

She finds Tricia alone one day, crying silently. It takes very little to tell her what happened, Mike’s clothes have been gone from Tricia’s rooms for long enough and yet, there’s something in the way Tricia’s fingers linger against the necklace, the last remains of a romance that had fallen apart under pressure. Jenny’s own love for Tricia is softer, slower and she pushes for nothing. She understands that Tricia needed to try to love Mike, had loved him in some ways, but that Tricia will always need her. 

The next time she sees Tricia, the necklace is gone. In it’s place is a necklace Jenny had once ‘forgotten’ and left on Tricia’s bedside table. She had left no note, but the smile on Tricia’s lips, and the sparkle in her eyes, told Jenny that Tricia had known what it meant. 

They sit in silence, Jenny content to let Tricia lean against her, trailing lazy fingers through Tricia’s hair until the woman half-sighs and relaxes. She has not yet kissed her, waiting for a time, or reason, beyond simple comfort.


End file.
